¿Lo puedo conservar?
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: La Bruja escarlata no controla bien su don y John ve su oportunidad de tener una mascota... incluso, quizás, de tener a una Belleza sureña, también. ONE-SHOT.


**Nota: No sé de dónde salió esto… pero parece que cualquier cosa es mejor que estudiar.**

* * *

Un gatito con pelaje de color rubio sucio y ojos azules observaba curioso al grupo de mutantes a su alrededor.

John se agachó para levantar al felino y acunándolo entre sus brazos comenzó a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

—Oye, Wanda ¿Puedes dejarlo así un tiempo? —preguntó a la pelirroja que aún llevaba el ceño fruncido y un puchero enfurruñado—. Siempre quise un gato y el Profesor no me deja tener uno —hablaba como un niño convenciendo a sus padres de que alimentaría a su mascota todos los días—. Bobby ya vivía aquí, no creo que lo corra.

—Como sea. —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Se quedará así un rato de cualquier forma.

—¿Te gustan los gatos, John? —Rogue se acercó un poco, resignada a tener un novio convertido en gato por algunas horas. Habían aprendido que la Bruja escarlata no era una mutante con buen control de sus dones, generalmente sus trucos se revertían solos o después de mucho trabajo de la pelirroja y días de concentración.

—Claro. —El pirómano continuaba enfocado en la caricia al pequeño animal, quien parecía disfrutarlo plenamente (para su total humillación)—. De niño tuve uno, le daba de comer de mi plato; cuando había algo en mi plato —aclaró en medio de su narración—; luego, me fui de casa y en la calle no puedes tener una mascota. Ya sabes cómo es. —Era verdad, ella sabía lo que era vagar en las calles. Si bien Bobby los había unido, ellos tenían sus motivos para ser amigos también.

Rogue se había perdido en la imagen que contemplaba: un pirómano rebelde jugueteando con un pequeño gato. La gente normal no tenía esas oportunidades en la vida.

Pero algo interrumpió el embelesamiento de la sureña. John, en medio de las caricias al animal, hizo un gesto que hizo remover algo dentro de ella. El pirómano hundió su nariz en el cuello del gato, a modo de caricia.

—John… —balbuceó con un rubor subiendo por sus mejillas— ese sigue siendo mi novio ¿sabes? —Nunca le gustaba la expresión triste que su amigo ponía cada vez que le recordaba que ella y Bobby eran novios, pero en ese momento necesitó recordarle que ese seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

—Oh, rayos… —maldijo alejando al gato, tornando sus facciones en una mueca incómoda—. Lo siento, Bobby —se disculpó, mientras Rogue tomaba al gatito ahora—. Los amigos no deberían hundir su nariz en los cuellos de sus amigos— aceptó, captando el punto de la chica.

Una punzada de celos lo molestó cuando Rogue estrechó a Bobby contra su pecho.

 _"Estúpido gato suertudo" —_ pensó.

—¿Qué pasaría si lo tocas sin guantes? —curioseó distraídamente, mientras sacaba su mechero para jugar con el movimiento de abrir y cerrar.

—No lo sé —su voz tuvo una pequeña nota de molestia.

—Hagamos la prueba. —Rogue clavó sus ojos en él, el reproche no necesitaba formularse en palabras para que quedara claro—¿Qué? —preguntó en tono inocente.

—No lastimaré a Bobby.—El gato rubio ronroneó, como si se burlara de John.

—No dije que lo lastimaras, es solo un toque. No sabes qué puede pasar, quizás ocurra algo genial —la animó.

—¿Porqué mejor no te toco a ti? —lo amenazó en tono de broma.

Pyro sonrió de lado con un tinte de malicia. Rogue solía tocarlo para evitar que hiciera algo demasiado estúpido y a él le encantaba. Le encantaba porque eso significaba que ella se preocupaba por él, al punto de romper su regla de no tocar a nadie y le encantaba porque los celos de Bobby ante eso solo significaban que era el único afortunado que podía disfrutar de la caricia de la Belleza sureña, aunque pudiera morir en el intento.

—Me parece bien —se acercó hasta ella. Apenas unos centímetros los separaban.

El pequeño gato, entre ambos, sopesaba la posibilidad de clavar sus garras en la piel de John en ese momento.

—Aléjate —le pidió, pero lo dijo sin retroceder, indicándole al pirómano que no era lo que quería en realidad.

John acarició la mejilla de la chica con el dedo índice, protegido por el mechón blanco que impedía el contacto directo con la piel lechosa.

Él siempre creyó que el problema de la relación entre Bobby y Rogue no era el don de esta última, sino la falta de creatividad de ambos. Él podría llevar una perfecta relación normal con la sureña, sin tocar su piel venenosa… o haciéndolo si eso quería. No era como si la caricia de la muerte le molestara cuando eso significaba disfrutar de la Belleza sureña.

Comenzó a acabar con la distancia que los separaba, iba a disfrutar de esos labios, lo había decidido.

Rogue cerró los ojos y él lo tomó como una invitación, imitó el gesto de la chica.

—¡Auch! —se quejó alguien, de repente, obligándolos a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con Bobby-humano, de pie entre ambos con una mueca de dolor, mientras sostenía su cabeza con una mano.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Rogue, dando un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa.

—Sí… —masculló—. Recuérdame no seguirle el juego a John cuando molesta a Wanda, otra vez.

—¡Diablos, Drake! —Pyro gritó enfadado—. ¡Me acabas de quitar la oportunidad de tener un maldito gato!

Bobby lo observó sin comprender cuando John giró sobre sus talones para salir de ahí.

Pyro no tenía mascota, ni a la Belleza sureña. Bobby, el chico bueno, le quitaba todo, siempre.

* * *

 **Nota: ¿Review? Los necesito para crecer y dejar de escribir porquerías. Gracias.**

 **Por cierto ¿no les pasa que cuando tienen que estudiar, se les ocurren ideas que tienen que drenar para que los dejen en paz? ¿Soy solo yo? Bueno ._.**


End file.
